


Butt Naked

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Swearing, naked Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: Luz has a habit of embarrassing himself in front of hot dudes...





	Butt Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silliness, very short story I came up with after my friend mentioned there's not enough LuzToye to go around! Enjoy guys!

Luz was having the time of his life. He hadn’t felt so god damn free, and full of energy for a long, long time. After working his butt off in work for weeks on end, he finally had the next three days off and fudge all to do, and he was going to take full advantage of it, starting by having the longest, hottest shower that morning. And boy did it feel good. He’d stood under the warm spray for ages, letting it soak through his skin from head to his toes, washing away the stress and the tiredness that came with fixing people’s stupid computer problems twenty four seven.

 And he wasn’t going to stop there. Afterwards, wrapping a towel around his waist and shaking the water droplets out of his hair, Luz cautiously opened the door knowing it had a habit of squeaking rather noisily, and not wanting to wake Guarnere, Heffron and Roe. He shut it with a low click, and grinned in success, before deciding that screw it, he wanted to dance his way back to his bedroom which was on the other side of the apartment. So, whilst singing the tune to an old nineties song, Luz shuffled his feet and swung his arms around in the air like he was in a nightclub.

It wasn’t until he was boogieing past the back of the sofa that he had the life frightened out of him.

“Hi there.”

“FUCK!” Luz screeched, jumping back in surprise as a strange man sat up on the couch. Luz then noticed his towel had betrayed him and was laying around his feet, instead of around his waist, making him stand there in all his naked glory.

Luz gasped, hurriedly moving his hands to cover up his hoo-ha. His cheeks reddened brighter than a couple of tomatoes, and he could feel the embarrassment radiate off himself. The hot, dark eyed man was chuckling at him in amusement, and damn it, Luz had the worst luck in the world.

“Do you always dance around the apartment naked?” the stranger asked, getting up off the sofa and walking around to stand in front of Luz. “Or is that just something you do when your roommates are fast asleep?”

Luz stared wide eyed at the tall man, who stood in front of him like he wasn’t stark naked from top to bottom. “Erm…” Luz hummed. “Usually hot dudes don’t pop out of the couch.”

The man chuckled, bending down to retrieve the blue towel. “Well, don’t you worry, your secrets safe with me.” he said, handing Luz the towel. “And you’re not so bad yourself.”

Luz took it with one hand, struggling just a tad to wrap it back around himself without showing the stranger his bits, again. “Gee, thanks.” Luz grinned, noticing the man eye him up and down. “So, did you sneak in off the streets at night to sleep on our couch, or are you one of Heffron’s strays?”

The guy grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Actually, I’m a friend of Bills, he let me stay the night after our night out. We used to work together.”

“No way?” Luz nodded, a light bulb going off in his head. “Wait a second, you’re Joe Toye?”

“That’s me.” The man nodded back, “And from the singing to the dancing naked thing, you must be George Luz?”

Luz groaned, wondering what the hell Guarnere had gone and said to this guy. “Damn Bill and his big mouth.”

“Don’t worry,” Toye laughed. “He didn’t say many embarrassing things about you.”

“Sure he didn’t.” Luz snorted.

Toye smirked, maybe Guarnere had said quite a bit about George Luz to him, like the fact that he was single, funny, and totally his type, but he wasn’t going to tell Luz that. Guarnere hadn’t been wrong of course.

“So, Luz,” Toye began, smiling down at the shorter man. “What’s got you in such a good mood at nine thirty on a Saturday morning?”

“Well, I have three days off work.” Luz answered happily.

“Yeah?” Toye said. “So you’re free today?”

Luz quirked an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Why?” he asked, mimicking the other man. “You want to watch me dance naked through the living room some more?”

Toye laughed softly, gazing slyly down at the towel. “I was thinking something more along the lines of lunch?”

“Hmm,” Luz hummed. “That would be the most sensible thing to do, I suppose.”

Toye grinned. “Okay then, I’ll take you out to lunch. I’ll need to run home to get changed first so, how’s twelve thirty sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Luz smiled brightly, wondering how his day went from good to freaking awesome. “Should I bring clothes?”

Toye laughed, shaking his head. “I think that would be a good idea, yeah.”

Luz grinned. His weekend off was turning out to be the best weekend ever.


End file.
